Earthlings power !
by archibaldlecter
Summary: In the absence of Kakarot, earthlings have to face an hostile universe by themselves. Will Earth escape fate of planet Plant and planet Namek ? A Dragon Ball Multiverse fanfic inspired by Universe 9 "powerful earthlings"
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The Earth guardian had briefly felt it - a tiny but dark surge of energy heading straight toward Earth... or at least close from it. Thousands of kilometer away on a diminished island, so had a bald old man.

_What's that ?_ Earth guardian and strongest man both felt a pinch to the heart.

Within seconds however it was gone, never to return. The spaceship flew past Earth, grazing the atmosphere but not entering it. The pod instead bounced on the atmosphere with the trajectory curving... straight into the sun. The pod and its unfortunate passenger were vaporized by the intense heat in a fraction of second.

Kami and Roshi never knew it, but the sayan pod carried a baby named Kakarot, the son of Bardock killed fighting Frieza in the now destroyed planet Vegeta. When evil Frieza, laughing hysterically, released a crushing ball of energy straight into planet Vegeta core, he did not realized the massive explosion disturbed the trajectory of a fast fleeing pod.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

"What does a young, vulnerable girl do in such a remote place as Mount Paozu ," the old man asked. He immediately regretted his words. A flame danced in the chick eyes as she answered sharply

"I'm not a vulnerable girl. I'm Bulma Brief, the daughter of capsule corp founder Dr. brief, a genius with an immense fortune."

To Bulma chagrin the old, bearded man showed no reaction.

"What, are you telling me you never heard of that ?" she dug out a little box, extracted a pill, threw it to the ground. POOOOW, all of sudden was a car.

"Oh, capsules ! I vaguely heard of that a long time ago. I don't really need that kind of gadget here, you see. You didn't answered my question, anyway." He smiled gently, and Bulma felt reassured. _OK, I'm stranded in that backward place without a car _(her had just broken down) _maybe I can thrust that grandfather_.

Bulma carefully searched into her backpack and extracted a mysterious object. It was an orange ball of glass, with four stars on it. It caught the old man house dim light with a mysterious sound.

"I found that thing in my parents house cave a while back, down at the big city. I understood it is one of the so-called Dragon balls, and that there are six others like this, and if you gather them all you can wish for anything you want. But I suppose you never heard of that, too... whatever, a I created a radar to track the balls. Let's try it again." As she pressed some buttons a loud beeep was heard and Bulma eyes rounded in surprise.

"Girl don't be surprised." the old man knew the moment had come. He, too, dug out a similar object, except with a different number of stars on it.

"So I see you are on a quest. Listen: I have no doubt you are resourceful, but I can tell you from experience the neighboring desert is infested with evil people. So I think..." he did not finished his sentence, because the window past Bulma literally exploded and a scare-faced man erupted in the room, menacing.

"No resistance you two. No-one resists Yamcha..."

"And Puerh." the little animal beside him added, menacing.

The old man did not moved a finger. Neither did Bulma. Their absence of reaction apparently made the young thief even more angry. He blasted the table with a single kick; but the old man did not lost his temper.

"You sound to be a skilled fighter."

"You have no idea, old man" he bragged. "Come outside for a fight."

"It is a great pleasure. It has been a long time since I haven't trained."

The two moved outside, and Yamcha hurried to combat confidently.

It was over in a fraction of second.

But not as Yamcha hoped, unfortunately.

He had his face on the ground and could not move by a inch. Making thing worse was the girl - those blue eyes looking at him... he lost all means, as usual, and felt even more miserable.

The former Roshi student had no intention hurting the bandit, just teaching him a good lesson. As soon as he released his grip, however, Yamcha escaped into the forest followed by the strange animal beside him.

"Wow, congrats, mister..."

"Gohan."

"Thank you, Gohan. I see no issue if we search the dragon balls together. I need a bodyguard, and you seems to be skilled at the job."

...

King Pilaf had been ridiculed once again, for the umpteenth time. That pitiful creature, however, seemed to have a deep-rooted obsession with the damn dragon balls. It somewhat worried Gohan: he felt Bulma, although noble of heart, had a similar obsession. And god - Kami ? - knew how many people or demons on planet Earth shared that obsession.

At least Gohan had now a pupil, that Yamcha that was pretty skilled, although a bit lazy at training sometimes. Gohan had been happy to get out of Mount Paozu quietness and see how the world had changed.

Within days he paid a visit to his old master, Roshi, the turtle hermit. The guy was still the great pervert, and cute Bulma did not helped at all.

Roshi also had a student, a diminutive monk with a bald head that had come a long way from Orin temple to Roshi island with a single objective. He wanted to become skilled at martial arts to shut the mouth of cruel fellow monks that treated him like a dog.

Unfortunately Yamcha proved no better that the Orin monks, humiliating Krillin to the point their respective masters had to separate them. Roshi then revealed he intended Krillin to compete at the future world martial art tournaments. Gohan in turn said he would do the same with Yamcha... and de-facto the two old men become rival trainers.

The 21th tournament saw a memorable final between Roshi and Gohan that Gohan ultimately was a good lesson taught to their respective students.

In the 22th tournament memorable final Yamcha bet Krillin by the thinnest margin, and the diminutive monk wished for revenge.

Between the two tournament however they had another year spent fighting another batch of evil people obsessed with the Dragon balls - the so called Red Ribbon army. It was a battle of epic scale.

...

Roshi was proud of his pupils. Krillin and Yamcha had by themselves wiped the Red Ribbon entire army. Together they had beaten a sadistic brute named Tao Pai Pai, a ruthless mercenary only interested in blood and money.

Now they were in the process of erasing the Red Ribbon headquarters from the face of Earth.

Except that a last, terrific-looking foe came out of nowhere.

He looked like Mary Shelley Frankenstein monster. He stood there, ready to fight as Krillin and Yamcha took their fighting stances. But nothing happened. The creature instead smiled at them and then turned its back to the battle. That is, until a visibly terrorized man came shouting at it, apparently from a cave buried under the Red Ribbon headquarters - or rubble of it.

The bearded, bald man was frantically punching a remote, shouting. "You freakish robot ! I knew you were a failure, but you are my last hope against those two. ATTACK !" Android 8 however turned its back to the destruction, and started walking in the man direction, menacing. "No, not ME, you idiot bucket of bolts." the scientist stuttered, visibly terrified. "THESE TWO." he pointed a finger at the Earthlings, to no avail.

The android closed his fists on the bearded man, put it on his shoulder like a bag of potatoes, and turned his power supply off after saying "I hate fighting, doctor. Find someone else to defend yourself." The bearded man was now prisonier of the android grasp.

It was as this very moment that Bulma landed nearby in a capsule jet. "Do you know who's that guy ?" Yamcha asked.

"Of course. He is Red Ribbon Army top scientist, and a genius equal to my father - or to myself, for that matter." the cocky Bulma shamelessly added. "Just look at that android" she marveled, facing the android prisoner.

"Doctor I heard of your skills. This android is proof of your genius ! I want to make you an offer you won't be able to refuse. Please come working at Capsule work with my family. As a proof of goodwill I double whatever salary the Red Ribbon Army paid you. Hell, I even triple it - I don't care."

The man face changed.

"You are free to continue your cyborg and android research, of course. We need bright people like you." Bulma added with a large smile. "Or perhaps I should ask Yamcha to convince you. Yamcha ?"

The desert bandit cracked its knuckles. A streak of panic ran into the scientist eyes. "No, no, enough is enough. I accept the offer." Doctor Gero muttered. A new life started for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I've rebooted this chapter according to some critics. I had skipped the Dragon Ball battles because I don't know much of this serie, much less than DBZ. The Dragon ball wiki helped me filling some gaps, notably about the 3 tournaments.

note: english is not my native language, so please be nice. Sorry for the mistakes - feel free to tell me the most glaring ones, i'll try to correct them.

**Chapter 3**

Krillin laid on the ground; he was dying, and he could see Tien was no better. As for Yamcha - he was certainly agonizing, too, although Krillin couldn't see him. As he felt the cold hand of oblivion paralyzing him, he remembered all the events happened over the last two years.

It all has started with that Red Ribbon army. _How we miss Pilaf - at least he was comical and not a vicious brute._

Things had gone down the drain since a peculiar day Krillin remembered all to well.

Bora was laying on the ground just like Krillin today, and equally hurt. As they watched from a distance Gohan, Yamcha and Krillin were horrified. The two young warriors took a fighting stance, ready to fight the sadistic Tao Pai Pai. Except that all of sudden they felt a kick on their neck and fell to the ground, paralyzed. It was young Uppa that later told them what had happened.

"Tao !" the old man shouted "Enough rampage. Today I will stop you." This said, Gohan leaped on the mercenary and started beating him viciously. Tao was totally overwhelmed, with Gohan landing a good number of punches. Unfortunately the ruthless mercenary was hard-boiled, and with only a handful of quicks he turned back the tide. Gohan felt old and weary, but it was not over, not yet.

"Kame... hame...haaaaaaaaaaaaa !" he shouted, as he shot a huge ball of ki toward the criminal. Tao had no other choice than to take the blast head-on. When the smoke cleared he was half naked and badly burned, but still alive. Gohan was aghast, and out of options. Another hand-to-hand fight followed, but this time Tao had an edge.

"Now it is time to end that fight" he shouted. "Dodon ray !" a laser beam shot out of his fingers and pierced the unfortunate Gohan in the chest, killing the old man instantly. Mercenary Tao was throughly exhausted, and he needed new clothes so he decided killing Gohan disciples would have to wait. Tao threw a pillar in the air, leaped on it, and flew away.

Brave little Uppa tended his father, Yamcha and Krillin. He had a very important message to deliver. "Before the combat Gohan took me apart. He had a serious look in his eyes. "I may not survive that fight," he said to me "and if the worse happen, I want you to tell my pupils to climb Korin tower. Up there is Korin, and the ultra divine water I want them to drink. They will become much stronger. Roshi and I taught them everything we know, yet that Tao is evidently stronger than them. They need a boost. You understand, Uppa ?" the young indian had tears in his eyes as he said that.

So Yamcha and Krillin had climbed the tower and trained under Korin. The cat-like master had an incredible power, equal if not superior to Gohan. Unbestknown to Krillin he was the first in a long serie of gods and wizzards they would met along the years.

The training done they had returned the base of the tower only to find poor little Uppa hostage of Tao. Yamcha and Krillin then joined their new strengths and bet the criminal into submission. The killer had ultimately thrown a grenade in their direction, a coward tactic typical of him. Unfortunately for Tao Krillin played football with the grenade, throwing it back to the mercenary face, killing him instantly - or so they believed.

They learned Tao had been hired by the Red Ribbon Army, so it was time to taught those criminals a good lesson. With the help of Roshi, Krillin and Yamcha properly wiped out the entire army and their headquarters. the army thrown all its strength against the warriors - robots, machine guns, missiles, mercenaries, armored vehicles, combat aircrafts and helicopters. Yamcha, Krillin and Roshi however had a much more efficient weapon: the kamehameha pure energy. The only survivor was doctor Gero and he surrendered to Bulma.

Still unable to find the last Dragon Ball even with the radar, Yamcha and Krillin learned of Roshi sister, fortune teller Baba. The old witch would tell them where to find the Dragon Ball, plus she had the power to bring the dead back to life for a single day. But the price to pay was exorbiting, so the warriors agreed to fight the witch warriors instead - nothing less than a mummy, a vampire, an invisible man, and the devil itself ! Plus a mysterious fifth fighter wearing a fox mask.

After a memorable battle they ended fighting the masked warrior and for mysterious reasons Roshi wanted to pick him up.

The masked warrior proved to be Mutaito - Yamcha's master's master own master. Mutaito had trained Roshi who later trained Gohan who today trained Yamcha !

A long time before Mutaito had trained both Roshi and a mysterious Shen, the three the only survivors of King Piccolo rampage. _King Piccolo... was a ridiculous name_, Krillin remembered he had laughed that day. Krillin sighed. When asked he if wanted to be wished back for more than one day, Mutaito just smiled and told them he had a profitable life in the afterworld with plenty of brunettes... and a new pupil, Gohan himself. "Are all masters as perverted as Roshi ?" Krillin asked himself, shaking his bald head in disbelief.

They ultimately found the Dragon balls and wished Bora back to life. Gohan told them he didn't cared missing the 22nd tournament; he prefered training with Mutaito and he would be back for the 23rd.

At the next, 22rd tournament an old acquaintance of Roshi re-appeared, after all these years. Master Shen, the Crane hermit, brought three powerful warriors to the arena. There was a tall, muscular man with a third eye in the middle of the front. He had a little fellow with him that looked like the French Mime Marceau. Worse, Tao Pai Pai was back in the shape of a cyborg. They learned that the killer was Shen brother, so he was somewhat a crane shool student, too.

The battle was of epic proportion. Yamcha fought Chaozu, Roshi lost to Tien, Krillin bet Tao once again, with the Mercenary and Shen ultimately ousted from the tournament for treachery. Tien and Chaozu refused to work in the machination, proving they were honorable people.

In the semi finals Yamcha lost to Tien. Krillin manage to win against Jacky Choun, a mysterious warrior that happened to be Gohan himself. Baba had allowed him a single day out for the tournament. The final saw the two bald warriors facing each other. Krillin had his intelligence and agility, while Tien prefered a brute force approach, although he was pretty exhausted after the vicious fights against Roshi and Yamcha. The final was a draw that lasted a very long time, the arena was thoroughly ruined, and Krillin ultimately won somewhat by accident, falling out of the ring a split second after Tien. The good-hearted triclops agree they celebrated the end of the tournament all together.

That night however as they were so happy together poor little Chaozu went missing. A worried Tien found him dead, killed by some demonic creature named Tambourine. They didn't knew it at the time, but in his obsessive quest for the Dragon balls Pilaf had released mankind worse nightmare, a demon called Piccolo and its god-awful minions. Tambourine easily bet Tien, fortunately Gohan knew what had happened - thanks to a warning by Mutaito ! - and he was able to kill the creature, to Mutaito great pleasure. Gohan had nothing to lose since he was already dead, and indeed he soon returned to the afterworld. The day out Baba had given to him for the tournament was over. Before leaving however Gohan briefly taught them about Mutaito memories of a creature called King Piccolo.

Later that night as Tien mourned his good friend death Roshi completed Gohan terrible history of King Piccolo. The evil part of Kami, the demon had already went into rampage a long time before. At the time Roshi and Shen were young pupils of Mutaito himself. Piccolo and his minions actually slaughtered all of Mutaito students (minus Shen and Roshi) before their master after an humiliating initial defeat trapped the demon into a rice cooker, dying of exhaustion in the suicidal mafuba attack. In the meantime and unlike Roshi Shen lost all hope and fell on the wrong side. Roshi by contrast did his best helping his master, to no avail. After Mutaito death it felt to Roshi dropping the Piccolo-filled rice cooker into the deepest ocean trench on Earth.

Unfortunately that idiot Pilaf had opened the Pandora box.

The battle against Piccolo had been horrible, a shape of things to come.

Roshi had given his life trying to trap Piccolo, just like Mutaito had done, but the mafuba had failed and he had died. Worse, the demon actually gathered the dragon balls, wished for eternal youth, and killed the dragon ! Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and a new guy called Yajirobe did their best against the demon. Killing Piccolo's minions Drum, Cymbal and Tambourine had been a bloody and costly affair that was ultimately accomplished at the cost of Yajirobe live... and a lot of the surviving warrior energies.

At the end of the day the humans proved no match to Piccolo himself.

And now Krillin was on his knees, dying, as King Piccolo laughed evily. _We have lost. The Earth is doomed._ He apologized to the old masters - _Mutaito, Roshi, Gohan, please forgive me_. The elder had managed to push King Piccolo back the first time, saving Earth. The next generation had failed miserably.

As Tien and Krillin closed their eyes and died, their bodies vanished from the battlefield. Yamcha fate was different. As soon as King Piccolo had left the area, a jet aircraft landed nearby, and a crying women carried the battered warrior away.


End file.
